United Nations Space Command
:"Per Mare, Per Terras, Per Constellatium (Translation: By the Sea, on Land, in Constellations)." :—Motto of the UNSC. The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is a military-economic alliance of several member states that are located primarily in the Sol System. The UNSC operates through a system of supranational institutions and intergovernmental-negotiated decisions by the member states. The institutions are: the UNSC Senate, the UNSC Security Council, the Court of Justice of the UNSC, and the UNSC Central Bank. The UNSC Senate is elected every five years by UNSC citizens. For the military, the organization constitutes a system of collective defence whereby its member states agree to mutual defense in response to an attack by any external party. Application # Have the nation been in, or is currently in the SSA? If so, what seating did they have? # What celestial body does the head of government reside on? # What form of government is the state? # Who will be representing the state? # Will the state bring any military or economic advisors for the representative? #Will the Credit (cR) be accepted as their currency? #If not, what is the state's currency? Joining the UN Credit (cR) # The joining country's economy must be in a fair state # The joining country must agree to dissolve their current currency Nations using the UN Credit *Unified Ceres Government *Canada *Sovereign State of Enceladus Members and Representatives Unified Ceres Government *Representative to the UNSC President Brayden Carsten **Fleet Admiral Danforth Whitcomb **Admiral Margret Parangosky **General Roland Freemont **Head of UAC Department of Technology Dr. Catherine Halsey Imperial Alliance of Albion *Representative to UNSC Opee Cunningham **Fleet Admiral David Hodston Israel *Representative to UNSC Vashir Mendril **Admiral of the Navy David Marcus Canada *Representative to UNSC Prime Minister Steve A MacDonald AFOH *Representative - Chief Admiral Bouexic Sovereign State of Enceladus *Representative to the UNSC Miranda Atkins **Vice Admiral Marcus Derialt **Head of Military Research Adam Quinton United States *Secratary of State John Kerry **Fleet Admiral Marc Patton **Vice Admiral Albert Calavicci **Rear Admiral Jack Harmon Governance Military Command Structure UNSC High Command UNSC Security Council A body of senior military figures that is in overall control of the UNSC. The Security Council is tasked with planning, administering, and coordinating the branches and operations of the UNSC. The highest operational command of the UNSC and is ultimately in charge of all personnel, equipment, and facilities used by UNSC forces. Each member nation elects a military official to this command. UNSC Security Council Members *Major General Nicolas Strauss (UCG) UNSC Inner Sol Command UNSC Outer Sol Command UNSC Saturn Command Major Commands *UNSC Department of Doctrine and Training (DDT): Creates standardized documents and training regulations for personnel. Training for all member nations must meet requirements. (Training only applied for nations that do not meet standards). *UNSC Department of Commercial Shipping (DCS): Responsible for regulating interstellar commerce and shipping between UNSC member colony worlds. (Requires all cargo ships to have identification codes) Category:IGO